So This Was Fun
by Allegreto
Summary: Yup.


**A/N: Whosever POV you want it to be...**

I've always had an inkling that she was into it, but my suspicions where finally confirmed. There was always a small hint here or there. I wasn't sure if she even realized that she was giving them off or if she herself even knew her own secret desires.

The first hint that really struck a cord, was one night in the midst of ecstasy she whispers a sultry yes. It sent chills down my spine. Her voice was husky and lustful. Granted yes was a word often enough said during such activities that i almost missed the real meaning behind it.

What really gave her away was our position. She under me like so many times before only this time I felt the need to be more assertive. Being more femm than my partner such opportunities hardly presented themselves, due to the fact that she wouldn't allow it to happen. Being physically stronger than myself.

My left arm held her chest down while my legs roughly pinned her own down. I felt her body push up against me to try and reverse the situation and force herself inside of me. Not having it I forced whole body back down with my arm while keeping my hand pushed hard against her vagina.

That's when I heard it. 'Yes' She whispered pushing her chest hard against me. Not hard enough to resist me fully just enough enough to let me know that she like the pressure. The rest of the hour was spent with my body pressed hard against her. If it wasn't for that single yes I wouldn't have put two and two together. Her desire was beginning to become transparent to me. The second time I noticed it brim through was a couple of weeks later. I was secretly testing my sexual abilities on her making her my guinea pig. Every time I felt her get close, I would retract my release on her ever so slightly, if not stop completely. Forcing her to relax from her high. Every time I paused my movements she would whimper and whine. After some time she seemed to understand I wouldn't let her reach bliss until I was ready for her to.

Knowing she had accepted this I was ready to let her cum. I let the pressure build slowly at first. As soon as I quickened my pace she arched her back and moaned a quick succession of 'yes's and fuck's'.

She was so close, but I could feel her body relax as if anticipating me to stop again. I didn't though, I relentlessly pushed hard into her. Suddenly she propped herself up and looked me dead in the eye. This action alone made my face flush. It was so sexy that she did that during such an intense sexual moment.

"Please," she panted "I don't want to cum until you tell me I can."

My face grew instantly hotter, and my legs grew slick from the wetness that slid down them. She had sent a small orgasm rippling though my body. All the liquid seemed to have all gone to my legs because my mouth was dry. When I tried to speak nothing but air passed my lips.

So I nodded fully understanding what her body required of me. Grabbing her neck with the crook of my arm forcing her to sit higher up. My fingers plunged deeply into her. Her soft velvet walls clamped firmly around my middle and fourth finger. Feeling that she was about to give herself up. I whispered "Not yet," softly in her ear.

She blew out a puff of hot air that she had been holding in. After about two more steady minutes of fast hard punishment from my hand I kissed her neck. "You can come baby" I kissed her ear this time. The word 'cum' hadn't even moved passed my teeth, before I felt a great rush. She came all over my hand and right leg, which she had been slightly sitting on. Her arms encased around me and held me in place as she rode her orgasm. When it finally subsided she let go of me and fell backwards with a thump. She was happy and so was I.

A few days later we where in the shower together and she was washing my back. Slowly rubbing my shoulders as well as other sightly curves.

"I had a really wired dream last night." She said as she ran her hands across my hips.

"Oh?" I asked trying to pry more out of her. "Mmhmm." She hummed nonchalantly.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me what it was?" I asked tilting my head sideways to catch a side glance of her blushing as she turned and shoved her face in the water rinsing herself off. I poked her but that only made her shake her head causing water to fly everywhere. "Well then what was the point of telling me you had a strange dream if you are not going to tell me what it was?" She only shrugged. "Fine." I laughed as she side stepped giving me access to the water giving me the chance to rinse myself off. "I didn't want to know anyways." I said knowing full well that my reverse physiology would get to her.

"No I don't want to give you any ideas." she said pretend pouting.

"What makes you think that those ideas haven't crossed my mind?" I said slyly thoughts trickled into my mind bringing a smile to my face.

"Well," She started shyly. "We where, well having sex." She blushed again but continued. Both of us knew that she wanted to tell me. "You kept fucking me hard and you kept telling me that I was not allowed to come until you told me that I could. I couldn't resist though I came, every time I came you told me that we had to start all over because I couldn't listen to you.

"Wow, sounds like an interesting dream to me." I giggled.

"If you say so," She only shrugged and got out as I turned off the tap.

"I think your body is telling you something hun." I laughed again.

Soon we both forgot about it and went on with our daily lives. Some weeks later we where at it again.Saying that she deeply desired to lick me. Smiling I broke into a fit of kisses. Soon my legs straddled her face and her expert tongue was caressing my clit making my whole body shiver. It wasn't long before she got the dessert that she was looking for. I came with a hard long moan.

Not even a minute after I came i was back inside her making her succumb to my will. Her moans where sweet music to my ears. I really enjoyed taking my time with her, it was like bread and butter to me. Not even halfway done I was shocked when I heard the confession of a life time.

"Control me," the words were so soft I wasn't even sure I heard correctly. Due to my head being tightly held in place by her legs. I continued vigorously knowing that I would get it out of her when I was finished with her.

I wouldn't have to wait that long. "Baby, tell me when to come, my fantasy is for you to control me." I looked at her through strands of my hair. "Please control me, make me yours, tell me when you want me to come." Her face was absolutely serious.

That was all I needed. I forced my tongue deep inside her probing her inner walls, moving back and forth to her clit. After some time I concentrated my tongue to her clit and shoved three fingers hard into her. Her body began to vibrate hard under me. Her walls clamping hard around me.

"Baby, I. I am going.. I'm going to come."

"No, not yet." I said in a horse whisper. "Just a little longer." "Please, I'll do anything!" She begged.

"Just a little longer." I said again. She didn't have to wait long really all I wanted to hear was her beg me. "Come for me baby." As soon as I gave her permission her whole body strained and she leaked her liquid flowery gold into my mouth. I moaned with her. Loving how she taste.

I licked her a few more times trying to clean it all off of her, but only succeeding in creating a bigger mess. Finished with my mess making I crawled up beside her encasing her in my arms. She brought the covers over her face.

"Oh man."

"What?" I laughed lightly. knowing fully that she was embarrassed with what she had confessed to me. 'Not my style' as she would put it.

"You can just forget about what I said. ok?" Turning away from me she scooted back so that our bodies fit perfectly together.

"I think I'd rather not." I giggled softly and kissed her neck tenderly. Sighing softly she tried to snuggle even closer to me and fell into a quick deep sleep. I on the other hand couldn't. My mind was racing at a hundred miles an hour. New ideas and possibilities forming. Because what she didn't know was that my secret desire is to control her


End file.
